Catherine
Official Bio The seductive beauty who suddenly appears to Vincent. This startling seductress steps into Vincent's life from out of nowhere and immediately throws his relationship with Katherine in jeopardy. Her coquettish charm grabs ahold of Vincent's heart, even as her free spirit and potent sexuality grab ahold of...other parts of his mind and body. Without warning, everything in Vincent's life becomes twisted around Catherine. --(From the official website) Her seductiveness is more than just an act - Catherine is actually a succubus from another realm who has tempted many other men with her wiles and can take whatever shape is suited to lure men astray. Those men (including Vincent) were then condemned to the Nightmare by Dumuzid, as he viewed Catherine's victims as sinners to be punished for giving into their lusts. In fact, when Vincent attempts to break up with her, her argument is that she was trying to save him. From what, however, remains unknown. Whether it's by Dumuzid, the nightmares, or Katherine is not a certain answer. Although it's unrelated, when Vincent consoles her in the bathroom, she really shows off her gruesome side. Personality Because of what she is, Catherine's initial physical appearance and personality are meant to mirror exactly what it is Vincent is looking for. In this, she begins with no personality except what he is yearning for: a free soul. As their relationship grows and she spends more time with him instead of doing her "job" seducing other men, she begins to let more of herself out. She is easily excitable and almost manic, switching moods from rage to elation in a split second. This comes to a head when Vincent breaks up with her on Day 7, and her initial reaction is one of desperation. She tells him not only is she all right with him having another girlfriend, but is also all right with him marrying Katherine and having a child, as long as he still sees her. Though this can be seen as a last play at manipulation, her reaction appears genuine. It quickly shifts to abusive when Vincent follows her into the Stray Sheep's bathroom and gets physically assaulted, continuously, as she warns him of the dangers of breaking up with her and leaving her "protection." Her true personality is evident in the Catherine True Ending and Catherine Good Ending, where there are no lies and deceptions, and her attraction to a Chaotic Vincent is clear. During the Catherine Bad Ending, although she admits she likes him, she shows nowhere near as much interest in him. This shows that, despite her base attraction to Vincent, Catherine seeks excitement in her life above all else. Freedom defines her entire attitude and feelings towards life: she hates anything that ties a person down, and is prone to acting on impulse. This is demonstrated by the fact that she works with Dumuzid to corral men into the Nightmares "on a whim". History No details are given about her origin, though she does have an antagonistic relationship with her overprotective father, Nergal. She is seducing at least one other man (Steve Delhomme) at the same time as Vincent. It is heavily implied that she breaks up with Steve on Day 3 to spend more time with Vincent. Steve appears in a more frantic and paranoid state on 4-1 trying to find "her" again, and the following day he tracks Vincent down and threatens him, desperate to get Catherine back. This makes it clear Catherine broke up with Steve by telling him she was seeing Vincent. She is focusing on Vincent's city for her marks because of her casual "employment" with Boss. In the Game Catherine first appears at the Stray Sheep after Vincent's friends have gone home. She entices him with her refreshing mindset of freedom and an aversion to commitment, matching her personality and looks to be exactly what he's looking for. She goes home with him that night. She wakes up next to him in bed, and after a brief talk, runs off for an urgent dentist appointment (with Steve). She meets him again at the Stray Sheep that same night, and again wakes up with him, this time telling him her name. Their affair continues until he confronts her about a phone call he received from Steve Delhomme demanding they stop seeing each other as Steve is Catherine's boyfriend. She denies this, saying he has the wrong Catherine. A couple days afterwards, Vincent calls her to the Stray Sheep and breaks up with her. Though initially hurt and upset, after he follows her into the bathroom she takes it out on him physically by beating him. He won't relent, and ends up completely breaking things off despite her protests. Catherine appears shortly after that in Vincent's apartment, as he is welcoming Katherine in. The two women have a verbal fight which dissolves into a physical one when Catherine pulls out a knife. After a brief scuffle, Catherine is stabbed through the stomach and dies, the last time she's seen normally in the game (though she briefly comes back as the 8th boss of Vincent's nightmares). Later on, Boss explains her existence as a succubus, saying he employed her to help with The Great Trials. He explains normal people cannot normally see her, and that Vincent doesn't have to worry about her anymore. Catherine only appears in her own endings: Catherine True Ending, Catherine Good Ending, and Catherine Bad Ending. Trivia *Catherine is written as キャサリン (Kyasarin) in Japanese for both Catherine and Katherine. This leads to a lot more ambiguous references in the Japanese game, as you have to rely on context which C/Katherine is being talked about. In a few instances in the North American version, the vagueness of which one Vincent is talking about is so important the localization team altered the subtitles to read as "her" when he actually speaks her name, leaving the player intentionally confused. *Catherine wears little girl's baby pink on her lips and cheeks, and has blue eyeshadow on. *Catherine admits to having a sweet tooth, though the only food she is shown to order in the game is the Summer Squash Pasta from Chrono Rabbit. *She has a tendency to give violent love bites, which Vincent has to cover up with bandages to hide. *Her e-mail through which Vincent texts her is "CoquettishCat@kriosphone...". Coquettish being a reference to her flirtatious personality. Cat being a shortening of her name. *Catherine is a very sexual type of female character, as she may never be that satisfied when having sex until it is around the second time, as she is sometimes seen about to have sex with Vincent twice after his nightmares are over with that specific day, until Catherine True Ending as she is taken in a second time for sex by Vincent. *As mentioned in Vincent's trivia, Catherine represents the blonde young woman in which a man has to choose between her or a black haired and mature looking woman in one of the Lovers Arcana tales. Catherine represents the physical desire as seen on how flirtious she is towards Vincent in the game. **As a side note, Rise Kujikawa, a character from [http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Persona_4 Persona 4], also by Atlus, it's pretty similar to Catherine in terms of personality and manners, like act flirtious towards Yu Narukami, the Protagonist. As the characters in the Persona games are represented by Arcanas according to their personality, Rise herself represents the Lovers Arcana. Also, both Rise and Catherine are voiced by Laura Bailey. *On Day 2, Catherine wakes up next to Vincent, but leaves abruptly, explaining hurriedly she has a dentist appointment. This is a reference to Steve Delhomme, another man she's seducing. *Despite being a demon, she seems to fear ants. *Her appearance (as an ideal woman) to Steve is completely different than when she appears to Vincent. Though we never know what she actually looks like to him, we know she is not Caucasian. *In the Catherine True Ending she is shown in her demonic form, with the same face as she had previously, either meaning that is her true face or she decided to stay that way just for Vincent. The same can be said of Vincent, who looks similar to his mortal form as a demon. *Catherine confirmed in the Catherine Good Ending and Catherine True Ending she is unable to bear children, though it is unclear if this is still true when Vincent becomes a demon himself. *It is unknown how much power she has as to her position in the demonic hierarchy. *It is never answered if she ever actually slept with Vincent during the events of the main story, and there are arguments both ways. Gallery Wp10 pizza 1024x768.jpg|Wallpaper from the Official Web Site Wp06 graphic 1024x768.jpg|Wallpaper from the Official Web Site Ps3safe.png|Censored PS3 cover art Ps3.png|Uncensored PS3 cover art 12.jpg|Avatar icon from the Official Web Site 14.jpg|Avatar icon from the Official Web Site 16.jpg|Avatar icon from the Official Web Site C1.png|Character render C2.png|Character render C3.png|Character render catherine artbook.jpg|Cover of Art Book CatCap6.png|Catherine in a cutscene CatCap5.png|Catherine in a cutscene CatCap4.png|Catherine in a cutscene CatCap3.png|Catherine in a cutscene CatCap2.png|Catherine in a cutscene CatCap1.png|Catherine in a cutscene catherinepizza.jpg|Promotional art of Catherine eating pizza catherine_1110_04.jpg|Catherine next to Vincent in his apartment. Catherine.jpg|"Marriage is just a 'tradition,' right? Seriously, who wants to be tied down?" 150px-Photo_sexy.jpg|Vincent obtains this picture on Day 5. AW8CzzCCIAALRph.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AW8DPTeCIAA4o5Q.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AW8EZ5bCQAAQum3.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AW8FPKWCAAM9RWm.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AW8FYxRCEAAC2zY.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AW8GAetCEAIkHsQ.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AW8Jov8CQAEmSWr.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AW77FKTCMAE6bN2.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AXBRG5MCMAEWt-S.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AXBRRtfCQAE2lxw.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book AXBX6RWCMAEDe4U.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book Category:Characters